The Potter Twins
by TrulyandSimply
Summary: A Potter twin story with a twist. Did you ever wonder what would have happened if Harry and Hermione grew up together, with the Dursleys? I did.
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Twins: A Harry and Hermione story

Ten year old woke up in his cramped, shared cupboard. He looked down to see his sister, Hermione, lying across his chest. They had planed to wake up early to make sure they could get their letters out of the mail before the Durselys woke up, however that plan was put to rest after they saw Vernon drag a sleeping bag in front of the door.

Harry quickly shook Hermione awake, "Come on Mione you have to get up, we need to make breakfast and get our chores done so we can go to the library later." 'There' thought Harry 'If that doesn't get her up nothing will.' Hermione looked up and sleepily blinked at him. Harry quickly picked up to pairs of socks, handing one to Hermione; while Hermione gathered up their shoes. They quickly got dressed and turned their attention towards the door. Finding it locked Harry focused on the top lock while Hermione took the bottom. Soon the clicks of two locks echoed through the air.

Harry and Hermione quickly walked out, after seeing Vernon still asleep on the floor they moved to the kitchen. The got to work, one little known fact is that the twins love to cook which is why they do it so often or Petunia would've taken over this chore a long time ago. Speaking of Petunia Dursely, she leaned against the table and watched her niece and nephew work; she knew that the hated to be interrupted while cooking and as such waited until they were done. After the twins had put coverings over all the food Petunia cleared her throat and tossed them each a piece of fruit before saying, "I want you to come talk to me after Vernon and Dudley leave. In the meantime you can move all of your stuff into Dudley's second bedroom, once you're done with that stay there until it's time for our talk. Don't start your chores.

Harry and Hermione shared looks of confusion, then shrugged and headed back to their cupboard. It took one trip each to move their belongings from the cupboard to the bedroom. The twins simply waved their hands (and focused just a little bit) to clear away all of Dudley's rubbish. Left with nothing to do they decided to laze about.

Harry and Hermione sat on their new bed wondering just what was going on. They knew that their aunt likes them better (and treated them better) than their cousin and uncle. They could tell by the sympathetic looks and the extra food that would sometimes appear in their cupboard. Another was Petunia's attitude when no one else was home. She would cook large meals then leave extra for them, she would leave out books for them, she would call their teachers and ask about their school life. So the twins waited for the monsters to leave and their true aunt to come out.

Hermione was the first to notice that Vernon and Dudley were gone, but Harry was the first out the door. They quickly walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, correctly guessing Petunia's location. She motioned for them to sit at that table and placed a sandwich in front of both of them. Petunia sat down with a sigh, this would he hard for her; she knew that they already knew some of what she needed to tell them, but still it would be hard. "I haven't been completely honest with you about your parents." Now she had their full attention, food forgotten. "I know you have discovered your magic, your parents had it too. They went to a boarding school to train their magic, those letters yesterday were your acceptance letters. I have already replied saying you will be attending." The next hour and a half was spent talking about the wizarding world, Petunia told them everything she knew about both this new world and their parents in general, including their deaths. "So," started Harry,"our parents were killed by a dark lord during war." "And we survived the attack," added Hermione. "Yes," said Petunia, "Are you upset?" "No," said Harry while Hermione finished, "we're sad that their gone," "but," said Harry, "It was war," they finished together. 'Ok,' thought Petunia, 'One more bombshell and I'm done.' "Now I've told you about the blood supremacy of the wizarding world, most people will assume that you tow are half-bloods, but you're not. Your mom was adopted, she was a very distant cousin who my parents took in after her's died. I'm descendent from a squib line, while your mother was a pureblood." Petunia watched the twin's faces as they processed the information. "I know you are both set to inherit at least three ancient and noble families, Lily was a member of one of the only matriarchal families in your world."

An hour later found the twins in front of The Leaky Cauldron, school lists in hand. They had instructions to get out into the alley, go to Gringotts, get their stuff and be out front in two hours.

Harry and Hermione quickly adjusted their hair and clothing, respectively, trying to hide their scars. Two lightening bolts, one on the forehead and one on the wrist. The scars used to stir friendly feelings within the two, but now that they know exactly what they signify they feel nothing but disdain. They walked into the pub and a approached the barkeep. "Excuse me sir," started Hermione smirking at what was about to happen, "but could you open the entrance to the alley for us." Harry finished her sentence, both smiling sweetly. The barkeep did a double take, everyone's first reaction to twin speak, "Of course just follow me, name's Tom by the way." "Harry." "Hermione." Tom stared at them as if trying to place them, "Do I know you two from somewhere?" asked Tom as he taped on the wall. Both twins memorized the pattern.

"Common names," Harry shrugged.

"Common faces," Hermione smiled.

"Won't be able to place us without our personality!" Both said before disappearing into the alley; leaving a very confused barkeep behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter twins chapter two

"So," asked Harry,"bank first?" Hermione nodded, "Yeah I want to check up on our heritage. Plus we kind of need money to actually be able to buy anything and considering we're here to purchase our school supplies," Hermione smirked and let her sentence trail off. Harry blushed (whether in anger or embarrassment it is not know, but it was probably a bit of both). Hermione continued talking after sending her brother a slightly amused look, "Also, I'd imagine that we both have plenty of titles to our name." Harry took the time Hermione spent talking to compose himself, "You're probably right about that. However, we should get a move on; we look a bit strange just standing here.

Harry and Hermione walked up to the bank, dodging roaming adults and wayward children all the way. They both took the time to admire the saying above the door, before nodding to the chuckling guard and walking inside.

They both paused to take in their surroundings. Harry looked for other exits, while Hermione observed the other people. These little observational skills were originally just parts of a game Aunt Petunia used to have them play when they were little, but now they are finely tuned abilities that both children respected and appreciated. Finding the room suitable, the twins the proceeded to get in the shortest line to speak with a teller. "Names and business please."

"Harry"

"and Hermione"

"Potter"

"here to"

"inquire about"

"our inheritance," the twins finished together. The goblin gave them a highly amused look, not at all put off by their twin-speak. He then looked down at the notebook in front of him. "Very well... Griphook take the Potter twins to their account manager, Bloodfang should be expecting them." The goblin, whose name we can assume is Griphook, stood and (without waiting for the two) walked into a previously unnoticed hallway.

The twins looked into each other's eyes both knowing the other was irritated with the goblin's behavior. They each turned on their heel (the picture of nobility) and followed after the goblin. Both Hermione and Harry took the time to admire the artworks, weapons, and maps on the wall.

Griphook continued to walk, he never turned back to check on the twins. Needless to say this only served to anger the twins farther. The twins hustled to follow him. Griphook opened a door for them and motioned for them to walk inside. Behind a large desk sat another Goblin. He waved Griphook away, then motioned for the twins to sit down. "Hello, my name is BLoodfang. I am your account manager, what is it that you need?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look - after-all they had figured that Bloodfang would know exactly what they wanted. Harry smiled, coldly, "We just wanted to know if you had any special information about our inheritance." Bloodfang nodded, he got up to retrieve two files from his cabinet. "You are in luck, when you were born your parents insisted in having an inheritance test done. These are your files, with all your information inside." The twins nodded and Hermione reached for the file. "Oh one more thing, your parents also had a power test done, all your information is in those files. Now about your inheritance, you two will not able to withdraw money from any vaults other than your trust vaults until your fifteenth birthdays." The twins nodded and went to open the files. "Stop! please don't open the files inside of Gringotts. There is some slightly damning information inside of them and Gringotts can not be helf liable.

A/N sorry for the short chapter I just needed to get something out


End file.
